Terrible Things
by Paramore7
Summary: "Son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."-Mayday Parade. After Alec's death, Magnus tells his only son the story that was Malec. Song-fic to "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Wow…this came out of nowhere. Well, sort of nowhere. I blame the amazingly depressing song by Mayday Parade titled "Terrible Things," which is where I got the name/inspiration from. I love Mayday Parade.**

**_Warning: There WILL BE character death. Depressing, I know._**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. I only wish I could be so epic.

* * *

**"_Now, Son, I'm only telling you this because,_**

**_Life can do terrible things."_**

****

_-Mayday Parade._

* * *

Magnus Bane sat in his living room chair and sighed as he felt the soft material of his recliner underneath him. He chuckled silently as his daughter, Tabithia, played with Chairman quietly on the floor, oblivious as only a five-year-old could be to the underlying sadness in the room.

His son, Max, was thirteen; and not so oblivious. He knew what had happened. He understood the concept of death. He understood that his father would never be coming back.

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears. He had to be the strong one. Max hadn't been taking it well. Magnus knew the boy had tried acting tough; Max had never liked showing weakness, just like his fathers.

But Magnus knew just how much he hurt. He heard him cry at night. He saw the red-rimmed eyes and the dark circles that lined them. He knew how much it hurt.

He blinked as his son suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes were an angry red and his hair jet-black was disheveled. Magnus's heart broke when he spoke. "D-Dad? How did you meet dad?" He swallowed and looked down. "I want to know. Y—you'll tell me right? Or would it be too…hard because um…" He trailed off rubbing his neck nervously, purposely avoiding _that_ word.

Magnus laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and cleared his throat. "You know the story don't you?"

Max shook his head and his curls bounced. "No—well, yeah…but I want to every detail because he's…" He stopped, refusing to use the word yet again.

Magnus stood and pulled is son close to him, crushing him in his embrace. "I know, Max, I know. It's hard. It's going to be for…a long time." A pause. "Are you sure you want to know?"

The boy nodded vigorously.

His father sighed and walked over to his daughter. "Hey, Tabs. Are you sleepy?"

The girl shook her head, pigtails bobbing. "I don't want to go to—" She yawned mid-sentence and Magnus smiled softly as he picked her up.

"I'll tell you what…if you go to sleep right now, without a fight, I'll take you to the zoo tomorrow. Your brother and I need to talk."

"Really?" The girl's face lit up immediately. Magnus wished he could be so carefree. "What're you going to talk about?" She frowned. "Are you going to talk about Daddy Alec?"

He paused, unsure of how to answer. "Yes. Now come on, off to bed."

As Magnus carried her down the hallway to her room he heard Max muffle a cry and he bit his lip in an attempt to remain under control. Tabithia frowned as she looked at her father's face. Even at her young age, she knew how hard the past month had been on the man.

His face was pale. His eyes constantly blood-shot. There were bags under his green cat eyes. It seemed like he hadn't slept in days.

"Daddy Magnus," she said. "Are you okay?"

Magnus looked down at his daughter and nodded as he walked into her room. He couldn't do this now; he was supposed to be the rock, the stability his children needed. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, alright? Everything will be fine."

The girl said nothing as her father tucked her in. Once he was finished, he kissed the top of her head and walked toward the door.

"Daddy?"

He turned, smiling quietly. "Hmmm?"

The girl looked at her lap. "Do…do you miss Daddy Alec?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes, I do. Very much so." He cleared his throat. "Go to bed Tabithia. I love you."

As Magnus Bane walked into his living room, he found his son clutching an old photograph. "Hey now…"

He sat next to his son, carefully taking the photograph from him. The boy laid his hands in his lap, mutely as his father sighed. The man ran a hand through his hair, which was completely void of glitter, spikes, and colors. "What do you want to know?"

The boy sat for a long while, tears running down his face, saying nothing. He wrung his hands together, a nervous habit he'd picked up on from Alec.  
"Everything." He paused and took in a shaky breath. "I want to know everything. I can't forget…I'm so scared that I'll forget him." He let out a breath. "I just miss him so much…"

Magnus set a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders and his son leaned in to bury his face in the man's shirt. "I know, Max. He was so…It's so…" For the first time in his life, Magnus Bane was at a loss for words. He sighed.

"I met your father fifteen years ago…"

* * *

**Author's Note: So…that was depressing. I have no idea when this will be updated or even if it will be continued. I can only assume I will because I won't be able to stop writing it, but I have no idea. That's it I guess…**

**Peace, Love, Mark and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow…I'm really surprised by the positive reaction I got to this. I was expecting full out flames or at least a couple "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED ALEC!" hate messages. Interesting…**

**Disclaimer: …I refuse to right my second disclaimer for the MI series in an hour…However, I am not Mayday Parade.**

**ALSO: All flashbacks will be in Magnus's POV and in italics.**

* * *

"_By the time I was your age I'd do anything, _

_To fall in love truly was all I could think._

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams…"_

"_Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

Magnus sighed. Had it really been that long ago? It seemed like such a short time since they had met. They'd waited two years for Alec to surrogate Max; another eight for Magnus to have Tabithia.

…But it had all gone by so fast...

"D—Dad? Are you okay?" Max's voice was small and muffled from his father's shirt.

Shaking himself from his grief, the boy's father blinked rapidly to clear the tears burning in his eyes. "Y-yeah…" He paused before continuing his tragic story.

"I met him at…a party I threw…"

"_I stood at the bar, a drink in each hand, a completely delusional vampire at my side. She was obviously drunk. I'd explained my…preferences…numerous times, but her advances never ceased._

"_It was getting quite obnoxious. Not that she was unattractive, quite the opposite, in fact, but she wasn't the one. She wasn't your...She wasn't your father."_

He cleared his throat as the tears threatened to overwhelm him. "It's just—just so…_vivid_. I'm sorry, Max."

The boy nodded understandingly. This was just as much a healing process for his father as it was for him. "I want to know everything. Remember? Everything."

"Of course…"

"_I was so relieved to get away I forgot to set down my drinks, and downed one on the way to the door._

_Honestly, your father wasn't the first and only one I saw, but that was mostly because he was standing behind the others." _A humorless laugh twisted in his throat. _"They were Shadowhunters. Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary, Aunt Izzy, and Uncle Simon were all with him. As soon as I saw him, he was the center of my attention. I took in his blue eyes and his contrasting black hair, my favorite combination. I drunk in his appearance and mannerisms as your Uncle Jace spoke. Jace said they needed me to remove the block I'd put on Clary's past from her mind. His lip would curl in jealousy as he said Clary's name. I—"_

The boy drew back from his father's embrace in shock. "Wait—Dad…Dad was _jealous?_ Of Aunt Clary? He was in love with…?" Max trailed off and Magnus's mouth twitched upward at his son's reaction.

"Your father was in love with Uncle Jace. At least, that's what he believed."

The boy's brow furrowed as he took in the new information. "…What do you mean?"

Magnus shook his head. "It'll make sense soon enough…"

"_Alec was definitely the shyest of them all. His eyes were always downcast, when he spoke he said little and it was almost always directed at Jace…until…until we suddenly got onto the topic on my parents and my past._

"_I told them about my parents…how they had hated me always, how I had once hated myself."_ There was a pause as Magnus stopped for a moment to lay his head in his hands, trying to harness the pain he'd kept hidden for the past few days. _"And—and he said, 'It's not your fault, you can't help how you're born.'"* _The man paused to rake a hand through his hair, sparing a glance at his son.

Max was quite obviously crying. His lithe body shook with silent sobs as his father spoke. When the story paused, Max looked to Magnus. "Dad?" The boy's voice quivered. "Dad? Are you okay?" Magnus shook his head, but continued his story.

"_The way he seemed so innocent, so unsure of himself. I—I guess that was the first time I fell for your father…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: GAH! I am so depressed right now. I'm listening to the pathetically sad playlist I made on YouTube right now. (My username is Kleakat, in case you wanted to know how pathetic it is…) **

*** That quote is actually from the book. I found it when I was at AimlessGirl's house, scrounging through her books. :D I saw it and it had to incorporate it in some way.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just want to say thanks to all the readers and people who favorited/reviewed/alerted. It means a lot. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint (me).**

**Disclaimer: _-*sighs dramatically and shakes head*-**

* * *

"_Too young to notice and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare…"_

"_Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

Magnus drew in a ragged breath and shut his eyes. "You know about the block I place

on Aunt Clary, Max?"

The boy frowned. "A—a little. Her mom wanted it, right? Great Aunt Jocie didn't want Clary to know she was a Shadowhunter. And—and then Valentine, he was her dad, came back to get the Mortal Instruments." Magnus nodded.

_"I told them I couldn't help them. I couldn't remove the block from her mind without possibly destroying her mind. It would come back in time without treatment." _Magnus smiled bitterly as he shook his head, chuckling. _"Somehow, Uncle Simon, he was still human at the time, managed to get himself turned into a rat. _

"_Of course Aunt Izzy was worried even though they weren't together yet, but Clary and Jace were forced to go invade a vampire lair to save him. I remember the jealousy that was in your father's eyes as he watched Jace leave, already under Clary's spell. When it came time for them to leave, I said something the bordered between sketchy-pervert and all-around-pedophile and told him to call me._

"Dad!" Max shook his head. He laughed for a few moments then stopped abruptly, as if remembering he wasn't supposed to be laughing anymore. "I can't believe you…What did he say?"

Magnus winked at his son, smiling sadly afterward. "Being your father, he blushing and was enable to from a coherent sentence. Your Uncle Jace grabbed him by the sleeve and drug him from the room."

"_I was smitten with your father from the moment he'd left; he was all I'd thought about the rest of the party. I really didn't have any fun, though I never really did at those parties." _Magnus shook his head._ "From then on, I didn't see much or talk to your father for a while. We never were alone, and he was still so convinced he loved Jace. _

"After that first time we met, I wasn't quite so...forward...At least, I was more subtle about it. I never completely pursued him. I flirted, of course, but he was so in love with Jace, our relationship never really progressed. We never really had moments together at that point. One of the few times we were alone in those early months was when he was attacked by a Greater Demon." Magnus paused and ran a hand through his hair. "It was almost comical, at the time I was too focused on saving him to ask him out. I think I literally kicked myself when I left that day." Magnus sighed as everything came back to him. The angst, the heartbreak of unrequited love. "Eventually, we started...dating, sort of. It was never really official though."

Max frowned up at his father from the crook of Magnus's arm. "But, Dad, you guys were supposed to be together?" The boy's voice broke at the end of the sentence, making it more question than solid fact.

Magnus shook his head. "Alec didn't think so. At the time, I wasn't the only one he loved." Magnus waved it off. "_There was a time…a little after your Aunt Clary discovered she could create runes…She created a fearless rune to put an Alec. We were 'dating' at the time. As soon as she'd put it on him, Maryse and Robert walked in._

"_The words came out before your father could stop them." _The High Warlock stopped for a moment finding himself smiling as he remembered the fire of determination that had been in Alec's eyes as he told his parents. _"Your father got as far as telling them he was seeing someone, not caring that it was hardly the time to confess such things. Then, I put him under." _Magnus looked at his son. "You understand why, I assume?"

Max nodded, a little unsure of himself. "You-you knew he wasn't ready to tell them, but he was willing to do it for you…and, and that was enough. Right?"

Magnus nodded his affirmation, smiling at the memory of Alec doing something so important for their relationship. "Precisely. I knew at that point that Alec and I were going to end up more than what we had been before; we were both willing to make sacrifices for one-another."

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems like it's been so long since I've updated. Huh. I guess I'll blame it on the fact that it's really hard to follow their relationships in the books when I don't own the books. Thank God for the internet!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I feel insanely bad for not updating in so long. My mind's been…elsewhere… So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even sure the thoughts in my own head are mine…**

* * *

"_Life can do terrible things,  
You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray,  
That God shows you differently..."_

_-"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

Magnus rubbed at his eyes. He wouldn't cry around Max anymore. '_I need to stay strong, for Max.'_ Even as the thought became his mantra, he knew it was useless. He knew a breakdown would never change the way his son saw him. He couldn't explain why he thought he should hold back; Max wanted every detail. Every excruciating detail.

Th centuries old warlock began again, his real age and the pains of being immortal could not be seen on his face, but as he spoke he felt every second of his life hitting him at full force.

_"There was a fight with Valentine…on his ship. It was my job to get them—the shadow hunters—across the river and onto the ship." _Max nodded to show he was listening as he buried his face in his father's side once again.

_"Your father…he was helping your Aunt Isabelle to safety, I can't really remember why—she didn't need to be protected—even when she was younger. Jace, he was fighting a demon. Alec was on the same deck." _The warlock drew in a shaky breath and fought his emotions to keep his hands from shaking as they ran through his son's hair. Sighing, he glanced the clock: 11:30. Had he really been reminiscing for three hours? It'd seemed like only moments…

_"Alec never saw it coming. In one swipe, the demon knocked him out and over the rail…I saw him fall off from the shore. And I was halfway there before I'd realized what I was doing. I didn't have the energy for it. It'd had been hard enough to keep the truck from sinking as it was; there was no way I should have been able to save your father._

_"But I ignored it and jumped after him…" _Magnus stifled a smile when he felt his son tense and curl farther into his side.

_"There was a point when I thought I hadn't reached him in time. The water was so dark, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. But I knew I couldn't give up. I was terrified I'd lost him…when—when he'd never completely been mine. The thought had nearly consumed me, when I finally reached him._

Magnus shook his head, as if to shake the memory away. _"I…removed…the water, and by the time he'd woken up, I was almost unconscious. I'd been so focused on saving him, I'd never taken my own health into consideration. I used what little energy and magic I had left to set the truck on auto-pilot to the river bank."_

Magnus paused as the memories tore through him. Alec was really gone from his life. He'd always known this would happen: death would take Alec and Magnus would be left to grieve. But they were supposed to have so much more time…

_"When he woke up, he, he, he…asked me what was happening. I told him that I'd saved him, but I was too weak. That I wouldn't be conscious much longer, but the truck would take him to land."_

Magnus sucked in a breath. Before, the simple encounter had just been another moment in their life together. Now, now it was a moment he'd give anything to re-live.

_"Alec…he told me to take his strength. He said I should take whatever it took to keep myself going. And I'd never been able to say no to him." _

Magnus shook his head. _"Your father gave me his strength, his very energy and life. To anyone else, it may seem unimportant."_

"_But to me, to me it's one of my most treasured memories of your father…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is super short, for which I apologize, but I still like it. COFA came out yesterday! AHAHAHA! But because I probably won't get it for a few weeks, it's doubtful there will be any spoilers in it for this story. I'll warn you if there is though. ;D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So this was written in two completely separate chunks and it may not flow the greatest. Oh well. :D Sorry it's about two days later than I wanted to post; the login was messed up...but you all probably know that...**

**ALSO: This chapter is dedicated to by bestest buddy, AimlessGirl. Hang in there, girlie. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I am not as hot as Derek Sanders or as genius as C.C.**

* * *

_"I really shouldn't say this, but I really believe, _

_I can tell, by your eyes, that you're in love with me." _

_-"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

_"Your father...he lived through everyone of his emotions. He never really thought his decisions through."_

Magnus paused, wiping his hands on his sweat pants-he hadn't been sparkly in nearly a week. _"After the battle on the ship, we continued to date. I had known by then that I loved-love-Alec...He was convinced he didn't feel the same way..."_

Max sat up, eyes wide, shock present in every part of his face. "What? How could

he not love you back?"

Magnus smiled softly at his son before muffing up his hair. "Remember how I said your father was in love with Jace?" The boy nodded vigorously. "He still believed it."

Max scrunched his nose. "Seriously, that thought is so nasty."

The warlock chuckled lightly, stopping as he continued his story. "_Your father _

_didn't think so. But I knew we were meant to be together...As terrible as it sounds..."_ Magnus cleared his throat. _"I could tell by his eyes that he loved me. _

Max smirked slightly. "Dad, why didn't you just kiss him senseless so he'd forget all

about Uncle Jace?"

Magnus shook his head, though the corner of his mouth was turned up. "There were times I considered it..."

_"...But your father...he, he hadn't come out to his parents yet. Telling him-let alone his parents-would have devastated him. I knew how hard it would be for him to deal with, even if he was ready. So I didn't say anything._

_"I knew how he thought he felt about Jace. He thought he was in love, and even knowing __it wasn't real, it nearly killed me. Every heart-broken glance he sent Jace's way was like a dagger. Every single time we were together and Jace was mentioned, I saw the way he forced himself to feel."_

_"If it was confusing for me, I can't imagine what it had been like for Alec. I knew it was hard for him; he'd been in love with Jace for so long. It was hard to him to stop lying to himself. I realized that…" _Magnus swallowed hard and shook his head.

_"But at the same time, I was growing to love him even more. It mangled everything me to have to hide how I felt when we were around someone else. I tried to leave him, to get off the sinking ship…But I couldn't. I loved him."_

_"It was like I was part of a bad movie. I felt as though he was stringing me along."_ Magnus scoffed bitterly. _"Alec, string some one along. Your father would hurt a fly. He wasn't weak, he was just passionate..."_

Magnus shook his head. _"There were times I would consider leaving him. I thought of it so many times...The closest I got to it was...ignoring him for a week or two. I wouldn't return-or answer, for that matter-any of his calls. Whenever we in the same room, I would avoid directly speaking to him. I wasn't cold, I was just teaching him a lesson."_

Max looked confused. "What lesson was that?"

Magnus sighed. _"Your father...Alec, he was convinced he didn't really need me. He loved _

_Jace more. So I showed him what it would be like if he didn't have both of us. It was probably the single hardest thing I'd ever done. Your father, he would leave these voice mails crying, begging, and screaming at me to answer him. I wanted to so badly...But I couldn't."_

Magnus ran a hand through his hair. _"The final fight with Valentine was over Idris, the __city of glass. Your father always wanted to be the first to take you there, Max. He thought __the city was most beautiful in the world."_

_"I opened a portal for the Lightwoods to take them to Idris. I loathed doing favors for the _

_Lightwoods because I would have to be around your father and pretend nothing was wrong. But I opened the portal, nevertheless-it was my job."_

_"When I got to Idris, I focused my attention on other things. It wasn't particularly difficult __after the wards came down; demons were everywhere."  
_

_"There was particular fight that sticks out in my mind. One where your father saved my _

_life..."_

* * *

**Author's Note: It hurts to type…Stupid thumb…So yeah…I'm thinking that after I run through the COG events I'll just go off on my own little version of their story because I still don't have COFA…But that's okay, because I like my own little twisted world.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Alright…So yeah… I feel bad for not updating in so long. I hope it was worth the wait? :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Cassandra Clare and Mayday Parade…Until I achieve world domination. AND THEN IT SHALL ALL BE MINE!**

* * *

_"So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose_  
_If you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose_

_To walk away, walk away…"  
–Mayday Parade._

* * *

"I was alone…" His eyes burned and his hands shook. "_In Idris. The wards were down, but it didn't bother me as I walked down the street. I should have been more careful…but I was too preoccupied with thoughts of your father."_

_"Out of thin air, probably twenty demons appeared. I—I was backed into a corner, almost certain I was going to die. Then your father came…" _Magnus cleared his throat and his son's face was streaked by tears when he looked up.

_"Your father, for like of a better wording, swooped in and saved my life. Together we dispatched the demons without any problem; we worked well together."_ The warlock paused, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Max spoke quietly. "Didn't, didn't you and Dad end up fighting together a lot?"

Magnus smiled gently through his tear-blurred eyes. "Yes. Although, this first time…had slightly more of an impact on us…"

Max smirked a bit. "What happened? Did you finally tell him you loved him?"

Magnus shook his head. "You are so your father's child you little hopeless romantic, you…"

_"We'd just dispatched the first group of demons, but more were just around the corner. I was about to tell Alec that we should run, but he spoke first. He asked…He asked me why I hadn't called him back."_

_"It caught me off guard, honestly. The wards were down, the city was under attack, and he wanted to know _why I hadn't called him_? It amazed me…how he could be thinking about _me_ at a time like this._

_"Not that I wasn't doing the same thing. But…with him, with him it showed me that he really did worry and care and love me. At that moment I knew for certain we were meant to be together, that we'd find a way to make it work. Because we belonged together." _Magnus swallowed as he felt his chest tighten. That had been one of the greatest moments of his life.

_"I couldn't talk fast enough. It was like the words came out of their own accord. I asked your father why he thought I'd done so many things for him; why I'd helped him—saved his life—and never asked for anything in return. He didn't say anything for a while, really. Then he said he wasn't sure." _Magnus shivered. When had it gotten so cold in here? Was a window open? _"It was then that I told him I loved him, the first time either of us had said it, yet not the first time I had thought it._

_"I think the emotion with which I said it scared him…for a moment at least. Then the demons were back before much more could be said. As they descended, we made a deal."_

Magnus chuckled slightly. _"At the time, it was romantic and romantic. Looking back, the latter is truer than it ever had been; Alec promised to introduce me to his family if we made it through the battle."_

"Obviously, we made it—"

Max scoffed sitting up straight. "Obviously. So, when'd he introduce you to Grandma and Grandpa? What'd he do?"

Magnus ruffled his dark curls. "Patience, grasshopper. I'm getting to that part. You can blame your Aunt Clary for the interruption…"

"Everyone knows now that Clary can create new runes. At the time, it wasn't so well known. People didn't believe her. So she took drastic measures…

_"Clary made a rune designed to show everyone who they loved the most in the world. When she ran onstage at a gathering in the Hall of the Accords, no one knew what was going to happen. Soon enough, your father was standing there, not her. The thought that I really did love Alec more than anyone else in the world wasn't particularly new to me, but it was still amazing how someone I'd known for such a short time could be the center of my whole world…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I apologize for this taking so long! I really have no excuse! Haha! (But I am making an update before I play with my new Sprint Optimus! :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, so I believe an update is due, but first, this chapter sucks. It really does. I hate it…but at the same time, I love it. It's, in my opinion, the saddest chapter of this yet. It's so short…but I just can't seem to change it…**

**Also: For those of you wanting to know _what the heck happened to Alec, _you should know by the end of this chapter. If not, you'll see soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I'm nearly epic enough of a writer to write TMI or "Terrible Things."**

* * *

"_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground,_

_On my knees..."_

_-"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

"Your father saw me too…"

_"I think it shocked him, a bit, to find that he really did care about me in that way and to that extent. His face was almost comical at that moment." _Magnus stood up and walked to the kitchen area of his apartment. He continued talking as he reached for two glasses, one he filled with water, the other…something a little stronger.

_"He'd palled considerably, actually. His jaw had literally dropped." _Magnus rejoined his son on the couch, sinking into the couch and leaning his head back. He let his eyes trace patterns on the ceiling. _"I can't believe Jace doesn't have a picture of that face…"_

_"Though I was excited that Alec had seen me, it didn't last terribly long. Max, your father's brother had been killed. Everything was spiraling downward. I—" _Magnus paused as his daughter, Tabithia, walked into the room, her almond eyes half open, a ragged baby blanket held loosely in her hand, her dark hair standing on end at the sides; she was so innocent. "Hey, Tabs, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

The little girl said nothing, wordlessly crossing the room, and crawled into her father's lap. She looked up at him curiously. "Daddy, why are you and Max crying?"

Magnus swallowed. "No reason honey. Now, why don't you go on back to bed?"

Tabithia shook her head. "I…can't. I'm scared, Daddy. I had a bad dream." She cuddled closer into her father's embrace. "Where's Daddy-Alec? He always sings to me when I'm scared."

Magnus bit his lip as his son's eyes widened in his direction, but he did not look at Max. Instead, he pulled his daughter closer and drew in a long breath for his unusually colorless lips. "Tabby, honey…we've been through this. Daddy's gone."

"Where'd he go?" The girl's tiny eyebrows crinkled and her lower lip jutted out.

There was a pause momentarily as the girl's father struggled with what to say; words would not come to him. "Tabs, do you remember how Daddy got really sick?"

The little girl nodded, her eyes now squinting in confusion. "Yeah…and he had to go see the doctor a lot…and he went to the hospital a lot. And then he got so sick he lost all of his hair. He looked funny bald." She frowned. "Did Daddy-Alec get really sick and have to stay at the hospital even longer?"

The centuries-old warlock sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them and forcing a smile at his daughter. "Alec—he…he's dead, honey." A sob escaped Max's throat and Magnus reached over to place an arm around his shoulder. The little girl said nothing.

When was this going to get easier? Magnus looked at his children. What had they ever done to deserve this? Growing up with gay parents was hard enough—but to lose one at such young ages? What kind of cruel joke was this world playing on them?

The broken family was silent for a moment, before Tabithia's small, high-pitched voice whispered, "I miss Daddy…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, Tabithia was not supposed to make another appearance until the end of the story. I have no idea why she decided to show up now. Sorry the update's so short; it just felt like a good place to stop this chapter.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Alright, so this update is WAY overdue…And every single one of you suckers who still read this fic should look up the song "If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away" by Justin Moore. (I dare you not to cry.)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare or a guy…so that kind of eliminates the possibility of me being anyone from MP…**

* * *

"And we'd laugh at the stars

_And share everything…"_

_-"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

When Tabithia had been put back to bed-assured that her remaining father and her brother would be okay even though they were crying—Magnus continued his story in a broken tone. "Your father and I had gotten into a fight a little after Clary had drawn the rune…"

_"I'd been upset that he hadn't come out to his parents yet. I realized that it was a big deal; he could have been disowned, stripped of his marks even, but it still killed me not to shout how I felt. I understood where he was coming from…I just wanted 'us' so badly…"_

Magnus shook his head. _"I know it sounds selfish I just…I just couldn't wait any longer. We fought the day before the battle with Valentine. Then Clary made the rune…the one that paired a downworlder with a shadowhunter. I honestly never expected it…"_

_"I was standing on the edge of the crowd, not wanting to be asked to be half a pair again. Then Alec came running to me. He—he could barely get the words out. He stuttered and looked at the floor; he was terrified I would reject him." _Magnus scoffed quietly. _"As if I could ever do that…"_

_"Then…then he kissed me. I—I was shocked to say the least. I didn't move for a few seconds, my thoughts racing. Then, I kissed him back. I knew in that moment that there would never be anyone for me save Alec."_

_"Everyone turned to see us, gasping. Shadowhunters, werewolves, fairies…The Lightwoods. Every single person in the hall saw us; Alec kissed me in front of all of those people. He'd come out in front of all of those people…Regardless of the consequences. For me." _He paused for a moment, shaking his head as if he was still in disbelief.

_"After that, we became official. I could shout to the entire world that Alec was mine, and I was his. We spent every waking moment together. We were so in love…" _Magnus's voice broke. _"God, I miss him…"_

The High Warlock of Brooklyn sat for a moment, his face contorted with grief. His usually spiked hair was becoming limp and lifeless, matching the look in his green eyes. Tears were pooling in them as he spoke again. "I should have done it; I should have saved him, even if he hadn't wanted me to…"

Max looked at his father, teary eyes searching. "What?"

Magnus's eyes grew wide, as if he had just remembered his son was present for his personal musings. "You didn't hear us? The fights in the early hours of the morning? I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?"

"That I might…" He hiccuped as another sob threatened to tear through him. "I might have been able to save him…" Max opened his mouth to protest, but his father shook his head. _"Your father knew how dangerous it would be for me to try, though. I could have died in the process—drained myself completely of magic—and still not have cleaned him." _Magnus looked at his son, eyes pleading for forgiveness the warlock refused to even give himself.

_"Before we knew…how…bad it had really spread, Alec made me promise that no matter what happened to him, I would never risk my own life for his. Alec said that you two would need me if he was ever gone…But I'd give anything to rewind time and try to save him…"_

_"Anything…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, sorry this update is so late, but I just got COFA and I am so hating Camille right now…GAH! I hope she goes and dies in a hole of death!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy. **

**Kierstin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Alright, so I just finished COFA last night, and OH MY GOSH! I CANNOT DECIDE WHETHER TO KILL C.C. OR WORSHIP AT HER FEET! AHHH!**

**WARNING: With that said, there WILL be MAJOR spoilers for COFA in this and later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a copy of any of the books…but I have forced AimlessGirl into letting me borrow COFA for a while long. Purely for creative purposes, of course. Yeah…right… :D**

* * *

_"Running off and putting yourself in danger just because you're angry with me-"_

_"I'm a Shadowhunter," Alec said. "It's what I do. It's not about you. Next time, fall in love with an insurance adjuster or—"_

_"Alexander," said Magnus. "There isn't going to be a next time."_

_-(City of Fallen Angels, page 414)_

* * *

_"The thought of Alec's mortality was always in the back of my mind. Always there. Always fresh."_

Magnus sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "_I'd known the moment I'd seen Alec I'd been…interested…in him, for lack of a better word, but I never expected us to become anything. But still I chased him._

_"The closer we got, the more the thought haunted me. The moment I knew I was in love with him, the realization hit me like a time bomb." _Magnus breathed raggedly. _"Alexander was going to die. Not in the very immediate future…but far, far too soon… and he would grow older. I would stay the same. Forever."_

_"After the war with Valentine, we took a vacation, traveled the entire globe. We had the time of our lives, completely in love, just the two of us. Of course, we attracted some…disapproving looks, but no one else mattered to the two of us. We were content to just be with each other."_

Magnus cleared his throat, glancing slightly at the photograph on the coffee table. He and Alec were in France. Magnus had pulled Alec into his arms, kissed him, and snapped the picture before the Shadowhunter had even had time to react. To this day, it remained Magnus's favorite picture of the pair.

_"But then Maryse—yes, Grandma Maryse—sent me a fire message; Camille-beautiful, vampire-Camille had returned. I'd known her since the 1800's. We'd actually…dated. But now, in the twenty-first century, the Shadowhunters needed information out of her… She had been murdering former Circle members for a higher power than even herself. They needed to know why…and I was the only one she would speak to."_

_"So of course we came back."_ Magnus looked to the ceiling. _"I felt horrible about cutting the trip short, but what other choice did we have; lives were on the line. So I spoke to Camille...but the interrogation hadn't gone as expected."_

_"Camille…was lovely, she still is for that matter, and I think she thought that was all that mattered to me; that the person I was with was beautiful. She couldn't have been more wrong…But she did know me very well—she knew my lifestyle very well. She knew how difficult it was to be immortal."_

_"She asked me how I was going to deal with Alexander's mortality, whether I had even thought or worried about it." _The warlock closed his cat eyes for a moment, recalling the heated discussion as if it had only been yesterday, not years ago. His voice was hoarse. _"She told me that your father would only be beautiful for a few meaningless years before he began to age, leaving me behind. I told her that I didn't care. _

"_I loved Alec, and nothing was going to change that." _He let a breath out through his lips and his shoulders shook with the effort of holding back sobs. _"Then, she said that if I left your father, she and I could be together again. Forever. She said that I'd never have to worry about being alone if I was with her..."_

Magnus ran a hand through his black spikes. _"I never considered leaving Alec for Camille. I loved—love—Alexander. I would have rather spent a few, precious years with him and then the rest of forever alone than have given him up then."_

Magnus chuckled a bit, a grimace on his face. _"Alexander had been listening through the door. The thought that I was completely aware of his mortality worried him. He was afraid that I would leave him for someone who could give me forever."_

"_One day, he asked me…he asked me why I had spent so much time searching for the Book of White. I told him it was a very powerful spell book. Then…then he asked if I was looking for a spell to make him immortal…"_

"_I told him…" _Magnus's voice broke as tears pooled in his eyes. _"That I would never, ever, under any circumstances, subject him to what I had to go through. Being immortal was a curse…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I blame COFA for this. Not my best work, but not my worst either. I'm still proud of this story though…Does that make me sound vain? :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So really, this is just a bribe to get AimlessGirl to write her new Glee fic/one-shot/whatever it's going to be. I'll get her a seat on the Klaine Train yet…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…But I have my ways…**

* * *

"_You are not trivial."_

_-Magnus Bane (City of Fallen Angels, page 310)_

* * *

_"When I told Alec I would never make him immortal, it…made him uneasy. He didn't understand why I didn't want to spend eternity with him…"_ Magnus shivered at the thought.

Being with Alec for the rest of forever. The thought was just too…untouchable. Magnus had thought of it so many times, only to talk himself out of it. He couldn't do that to Alec.

Why was this so difficult? He'd seen so many people die. Friends, enemies, everyone. He'd had lovers die in his arms. It had been hard, but he'd never had this much trouble letting go of them. Why was it so difficult to say goodbye to Alec?

_"I told him that being immortal was nothing like what he thought. He argued that he knew what it was like for me." _Magnus shook his head and stared at his shaking hands. _"Alec thought that living forever meant never having to get close to anything or anyone…because they would be gone in a few short years…He was convinced that nothing ever changed for me, that I never had to worry about other people or how I felt about them…"_

_"Alec had never been more wrong."_

Magnus's hands shook. His breathing was ragged and his eyes burned. _"I—" _He broke off, unable to clear his thoughts.

But he knew why. Alec had been more than a friend, more than a husband. Alec had been, in a word, Alec. They'd been perfect for each other. They loved each other. They fought each other. They were polar opposites. Yet they were perfect for each other.

No one had ever understood why they were so much in love, only understood that they were just that. So much in love. Jace had once joked that someone would need a root canal for every second they stood in the same room as the pair.

"Dad?"

Magnus shook himself from his thoughts. "What?"

Max frowned. "You—you've got this look. It's…kind of unsettling…Like you're staring at something I can't see…"

**…**_**Like you're staring at something I can't see…**_

Magnus sucked in a breath. "Max…" His gaze smoldered in pain as he looked at his son. "Your father said those exact words to me once…."

"We'd had a fight. Alec had wanted to know about my past. I never understood why it mattered so much to him. I just wanted to focus on the present, on the time I had with him." He shook his head. "I'd never worried about the past, but Alec always worried about everything. I suppose I should have seen it coming…"

_"Alec…he'd been trying to find out what I did when one of my lovers…passed on…He didn't want to be forgotten, like a piece in a board game. A small, unimportant part of a larger picture. He just wanted to know his meant something to me…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so this is really, really short, and I'm sorry for that, but I just wanted to get this down before I had to give COFA back to AimlessGirl. Check out her new MI story. I'm already in love with it. I swear, if I could, I would marry her writing. (Also, I'm afraid that if I don't update this or my other Malec story, she won't update either.) :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Alright, this update is way over-due. Hopefully the (bitter) sweet fluffiness of this chapter makes up for it?**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.C. or MP. (I love acronyms.)**

* * *

_"Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing  
I made you a present with paper and string  
Open with care, now I'm asking you please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_-"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

Magnus shook his head. _"Your father was the most important thing in the world to me. Nothing else mattered. I…I didn't know how to make him understand just how much I loved him."_

Magnus breathed deeply. _"Your father was never…highly emotional. He had his moments-all of us do-but he kept things to himself mostly. But those few moments where he would open up…they became my most treasured memories…_

_"One day, I planned to propose. It was our anniversary. I wasn't planning on anything over the top or exciting. I just wanted…something simple. Something the two of us would cherish and remember…for the rest of our lives together."_

The warlock paused and looked to his son. Max's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. His hair was had left streaks under his eyes. Magnus knew he looked the same.

How could the loss of one person do so much damage to another?

Magnus fisted his hands in his lap. _"I had nearly everyone in on it. Your Grandma Maryse, Grandpa Robert, Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace, Uncle Simon...They all knew; they all pestered me for the romantic little details-especially Isabelle-but there were none to tell."  
_Magnus wet his lips, clearing his throat before continuing. _"Alec came home that day and I kept my hand on the small box in my pocket. I was shaking. I'd gone through the scenario a million times before in my head; I'd casually ask him after dinner. We would be washing dishes. I'd say something to the extent of, 'You know, Alexander, if we were to get married, would you prefer eggshell or ivory?'_

_"Alec would stutter adorably and his cheeks would grow hot. I would turn, look at him lovingly, and drop down to one knee-"_

"But that's not what happened." Magnus chuckled slightly at the surprised look on his son's face.

"Then what did happen?"

_"When Alec walked through the door that evening, he held a bouquet of magnolia flowers-he claimed the name was beautiful-and he was blushing like mad. His ears were pink, as were his cheeks. It was the most adorable thing_..._when I saw your father walk in the door that day, I couldn't contain myself. I stood from the couch and crossed the room to him."_

_"Everything I'd planned out vanished from my mind. I wasn't aware of what I was doing until I was in front of him, down on one knee, and reaching into my pocket." _Magnus shook his head, a wistful look in his eyes. _"Alec stood, frozen for a moment as I asked, 'Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the luckiest man alive?'"_

Magnus looked at his son. _"_Now, no matter what your father told you, he cried. We both did."

Magnus sat for a moment before he caught himself smiling...but not bitterly. No, that memory could never be bitter to him. They had been so in love. Nothing could ever ruin that.

_"It was the single happiest moment of our lives until you and Tabithia came along…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, I need to go to the dentist after this cavity-inducer…**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I feel horrible. Ugh. Why does it have to be so freaking hot in Iowa?**

**Disclaimer: GAH! I really wished I owned TMI and MP…but I don't. (On a side-note, I would love if someone bought me the bromance that is Adam Levine and Blake Shelton.) :D**

* * *

_"Please don't be sad now, I really believe_  
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

_"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

"Alec and I had never really given a thought to raising children...until we watched Clary and Jace have theirs." Magnus smiled slightly. _"With her adorable smile and tiny heart Grace lit up their whole lives. Pretty soon...Alec and I started babysitting Grace and not long after that, Alec and I decided we wanted to adopt."_

"It had just been a regular day when Alec brought it up. I'd been sitting on the couch, watching Giligan's Island, with him in my arms when Alec said my name, blushing. I remember being amazed that I still had that affect on him after so long. After a moment, he said, 'Have-have you ever thought about, maybe...adopting?' before burying his face in my chest."

The warlock's eyes softened as he spoke._ "It wasn't the first time I'd thought about having a family with Alec, but there were so many things to decide, so many complications. Would they be a Shadowhunter? A warlock? Boy? Girl? Could we even take care of a child?"_

_"But we did it. We adopted you, and then Tabithia a few years later from the same family. They were Shadowhunters, the children of old friends of Jocelyn's. It was a big step, but we had the friends and family to support us. We knew everything would be okay."_

Magnus's head tilted subconsciously and he swallowed, deep in thought. Lost in the memories. _"You and Tabithia became our whole world the moment you came into it. We loved every waking moment we had with you. Granted, there were times we didn't appreciate waking up at three a.m. to feed you, but we loved you all the same. Max, you trained with Grace as soon as you could, and Tabithia will start training this fall."_

_"Alexander loved the thought of you two being Shadowhunters. Training at the Institute. Knowing how to take care of yourselves in our world. It was just…something he took pride in. Aside from that, Alec and I were proud of everything you two did—I still am."_

Max grinned as he watched his hands sit, motionless, in his lap.

_"Your father and I loved you. Life was so good for us, for you. We wished things could have stayed like that forever." _Magnus chewed his lip and drew in a breath.

_"And they did—if forever was thirteen years."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! I just...couldn't put anymore into it, you know?**

**Alright, so I'm really, really, upset that I only have one more chapter to write. (I've already written the last one.) I love this story too much. I keep…toying with an idea for a sequel, but sequels are always terrible…Aren't they?**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"_She said 'Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks."_

_-"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

_"The symptoms came quickly and vicious." _Magnus paused, the remnant of a good mood he'd had a moment before immediately gone. _"The shortness of breath, wheezing, and coughing all worried me. Granted, I was worried when Alec caught as much as a cold, but I was terrified."_

_"But your father, he…he would always, always wave I off. The pains in his chest, the wheezing, his inability to breathe after walking from one end of the room to the other. He told me not to worry, but I couldn't help myself…Then, then he started coughing up the blood." _The warlock shook slightly as the memories from such a short time ago flooded back. His breath was rasping and his eyes burned. Why, why had he had to go that way?

_"He tried to hid it for a while…The first time I saw it, you and Tabithia were at Aunt Clary's, visiting. Alexander had coughed into his sleeve. It'd come back from his face bloodied and red. I still shiver at the memory." _Magnus wiped at his eyes slightly, noticing his son do the same.

_"I'd asked him if he was okay. He had said nothing. I remember…I remember watching as he stood from his chair to leave the room. He took a single step…then, then he…collapsed." _Magnus's eyes closed as he bowed his head and took in a shuddering breath. His shoulders shook as he spoke and his son huddled into a ball, grasping at his knees. _"He just…went limp. Fell. Onto the floor…But he was still conscious."_

_"I hadn't known what to do. I'd been so afraid; I remember my head swimming, thoughts racing. 'Alec,' I'd said. 'Alec, are you alright?' He'd managed a shake of the head as I lifted him up to set him carefully on the couch." _Magnus paused as shivers ran through him. It all came back in so much detail. Everything about that night was permanently etched into his memories. _"When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, and I had to lean in close to hear his whisper."_

_"'Magnus…I…have cancer.'"_

Silence filled the room. Deafening, achingly painful silence. It cut like a knife.

Max had nothing to say. He had known what was going to happen, how the story would end. And he'd known how much it would hurt to hear it.

Yet he'd still asked for it.

Magnus didn't know how to continue. His thoughts were of nothing but the pain. He knew Max didn't need to—didn't deserve to hear about it—so he didn't speak for a moment. He had to clear his thoughts, even if only in the slightest.

But it was so hard to move on.

"_Alec had gone to see another warlock in the area who specialized in medicine—being a Shadowhunter, he couldn't see a Mundane doctor. He had been too…afraid to ask me. He had lung cancer."_

Magnus laughed bitterly. _"Ironic, isn't it? Of all the things to take Alexander away from us it was a normal, mundane illness. Something any living human could become infected with…That's what took our Alec."_

"_Maybe the worst part was watching him get sicker and sicker. Everyday he would wake up paler, bags larger and darker under his eyes. He just looked so…broken. He wasn't the same Alec I'd grown to love. It was his shell."_

"_And that promise I'd made to him to just let him…fade away. It killed me. Every single night since I found out it's kept me awake. I should have tried. I should have tried, no matter what I'd promised to him. But the thought of betraying him like that—that would be how he would think of it, as betrayal—tore me the very same way. I just hadn't known what to do…"_

The warlock's breathing hitched. _"The night he died, you and Tabithia were asleep. Your sister unaware, you exhausted from crying. Alec and I were lying on the couch, his head in my lap, my hands stroking his arms. We didn't say much, but we hadn't needed to. We'd said everything we'd needed to say."_

"_Your father and I loved each other. We didn't need to say it, we just knew. We sat there in silence as your father fell asleep for the last time…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I honestly love this chapter in a completely horrible way. I just…think I did it justice… Wow. ****And for those of you wondering: yes, there will be one more chapter.**

**ALSO: Thanks to everyone and anyone who has reviewed, favorited, alterted, and read this fic. It means a lot. :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Alright, last chapter. Man, I'm actually really sad this is over. I feel like I invested so much into this story—Max especially. I love it so much. :D**

**(Yes, I'm aware I change the meaning of the quote [a quote I've already used, even], but I like the way I did it.) :D**

**Disclaimer: It's the last chapter, and I **_**still **_**do not own…**

* * *

"…_Fall in love, _

_There's just too much to lose  
If given the choice,_

_Then I beg you to choose…"_

_-"Terrible Things," Mayday Parade._

* * *

Magnus looked at Max. His dark curls were in disarray and his head was resting in his hands. The warlock sighed as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, frowning when Max looked up.

His eyes were shinning. "Was it worth it?" he asked suddenly.

Magnus's eyebrows drew together. "Hmmm?"

Max's chin shook. "Was it worth it? Falling for Dad, I mean. It…it hurt you so much and now that he's gone…" The boy shook slightly.

Magnus sat for a long while. He didn't say anything right away. He knew his answer immediately, but the look in Max's eyes froze him for a moment.

The boy looked so lost.

So disbelieving.

Like he didn't believe love would ever be worth it.

The warlock knew at that very moment that he had to make something clear to his son. If he didn't, there would be no point for Max to believe in anything any more. If he didn't, what he and Alec had would never seem as real. If he didn't, he would never forgive himself.

Magnus swallowed. "I will never, ever regret loving Alexander."

_"Your father…He, he was sweet, bright—if not a little shy and guarded. But I loved him for everything he was. Just seeing his face—even thinking of him would bring a smile to my lips…It still does."_

Magnus's eyes shone. _"I loved—love your father with all my heart. He caused me so much pain…But it was worth it. Every second was worth it. Seeing him smile, hearing his laugh, holding him close…It was all so perfect. So completely worth it."_

"But…" Max trailed off.

The warlock cuffed his son slightly on the shoulder, smiling gently. "Don't be afraid to fall in love, Max. Promise me that much. Being afraid won't stop it…it'll only cut into the time you could have with that other person."

Max didn't speak for a while. "Dad?" The boy avoided his father's eyes and twiddled his thumbs together.

Magnus smiled softly, but quickly covered it up. "Yes?"

Max visibly swallowed and sat shaking. "I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you found Dad. We were lucky to have him, weren't we?"

There was a moment of silence as the pair lost themselves in the thoughts and memories. Tears streamed from their eyes, but small smiles ghosted their lips.

Magnus spoke. "We were. And someday, Max, you'll find someone as perfect for you as him. I promise you that. Life may do terrible things, but I promise you that wonderful things happen too..."

"Your father was proof of that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is it. Really short chapter, but I'm so proud of this story, it's not even funny. I think the ending was fitting, and AimlessGirl has already approved it. (I've had this written for about two weeks, I just had to write the other chapters.) I think it was a success considering my usual endings. :D**

**I really just want to thank each and everyone of you for reading this. Reviews, alerts, favorites; they all make my day. I write for myself, but the thought that I might just have even the tiniest ounce of talent for it completely amazes me. :D Thanks so much to everyone.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


End file.
